A Fateful Encounter
by Di.M.H
Summary: Toy Chica starts her new job at a department store where she meets Bonnie. when a clash with Springtrap brings them together. everything starts looking much more brighter until trouble strikes and puts Bonnie in the hospital.


**Di.M.H: "Hey ya guys, here's another fanfic for ya, now this one isn't a request story but I did it anyways for the heck of it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and the new series is coming, I'm working the first story for it but I decided to do this one for ya guys to enjoy and please keep the requests coming guys. Thanks to for everyone who left me requests. Please R &R guys, bye for now."**

 _A Fateful Encounter_

#

Toy Chica stepped into the department store. She started her new job today. She had applied a few weeks ago and got the call that she got the job. She walked into the staff lounge and dropped off her bag into a locker. She walked out to meet her manager. She spotted a boy with purple hair stocking the shelves. She thought that he was cute. She headed to the manager's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," said a voice.

She peered inside to see the manager standing there leaning against his desk. She stepped inside slowly feeling a little nervous.

"Hello sir, I'm your new employee Toy Chica reporting for duty," she said.

"Ah, yes I forgot that you were starting today," he said.

He walked over to the door and opened it. She stood there as he called for another employee. He stepped back and the purple haired boy she saw earlier stepped into the room. She blushed as she got a better look at him.

"This is Bonnie," said the manager, "he's one of my best employees and he'll be showing around the place until you can do it on your own."

"Right," said Bonnie.

"O-okay," said Toy Chica.

Bonnie stepped over toward her and held out his hand. She reached out and shook his hand. She blushed as she felt a spark between them. They pulled away and Bonnie looked down at his hand for a moment.

"Bonnie," said the manager, "I'll leave her in your hands."

"Yes sir," said Bonnie, "you can count on me."

#

"Like this," she asked.

She had been working at the department store for a few weeks now. Bonnie still helped her with things that she didn't understand.

"Yeah just like that," he said, "you're getting the hang of it."

"Thanks, you're a great teacher," she replied blushing.

Bonnie rubbed the back of his head. He was so cute when he did that. Toy Chica couldn't help but ask him for help even when she didn't need it just to talk to him. Good thing he was very helpful and always stopped what he was doing to help her out. He looked up at the clock and sighed. She looked up realizing that his shift was coming to an end. She felt sad since she looked forward to coming to work every day just to see him.

"I better get ready," he said, "my ride will be here soon and he doesn't like being kept waiting."

"Right, I'll see next week," she said.

"Right see ya next week Toy Chica," he replied.

He disappeared into the staff lounge. Toy Chica sighed and went back to work. It wasn't fun without Bonnie around to talk to. She enjoyed talking to him. She heard the doors opened and turned to see Springtrap another employee stepping into the store. He was a creepy guy and always talked about murder. Toy Chica was scared of him.

He had asked her out several times but she refused. She wasn't into him like that. Springtrap walked into the staff lounge just as Bonnie was walking out. Toy Chica waved bye to Bonnie and he waved to her before heading out of the door. She went back to stocking the shelves. She spends her time while she worked daydreaming about Bonnie. He was so cute. She wished that he would ask her out just once.

She finished stocking the shelves and made her way to clean up a mess that customer had made in one of the allies. She saw Springtrap murmuring and groaning as he cleaned up after a sick child. She didn't bother to talk to him and went to do her job. She finished cleaning up the mess when Springtrap appeared. He stood there with a cigarette in his mouth. She wished that he wouldn't smoke in the store especially in front of her since that smell made her feel sick. He was trying to light the cigarette when he noticed her.

"Hey Toy Chica," he said.

"You know you aren't supposed to smoke in here," she said, "you're going to get fired."

"Whatever," he said, "say, what do ya say that we go to a movie Saturday?"

"No thanks," she said.

"Why not?"

"I don't like you that way."

"But you like Bonnie don't you?"

She froze in place. How did he know that? She was careful not to let it show. He smiled at her. He managed to light the cigarette by this point.

"It's clear as day," he said, "I've seen the way you are around him but do you really think he feels the same way you do?'

"What do you mean?"

"Bonnie has a girlfriend."

Those words crushed her. Bonnie had a girlfriend already. She nearly fell to the floor but caught herself with a shelf. Bonnie never mentioned having a girlfriend to her then again she barely knew him. Springtrap laughed at the look on her face.

"Face it," he said, "Bonnie doesn't love you."

"Shut up," she said.

She slapped him across the face and ran into the staff lounge. She slammed the door closed and stayed there until her shift was over. She ran all the way home with tears running down her face. Bonnie was taken and she actually thought that she had a chance with him. She felt so stupid. Why wouldn't he have a girlfriend? He was so kind, caring, sweet and gentle everything a girl would want in a guy. She wanted nothing more than to be with him. She threw herself into the door and ran inside.

She ran past her sister Chica; who was making dinner. Chica saw her running up stairs in tears. She called out to her but there was no answer.

#

Bonnie came into work the next day and saw Springtrap working. He didn't like Springtrap at all. Springtrap wasn't the best employee and always smoked indoors. Bonnie never liked him. Springtrap looked up at him and smirked.

"Well, isn't it Mr. goodie two shoes," he said.

"I'm not in the mood," said Bonnie.

"What's the matter, trouble in paradise?"

Bonnie glared at him annoyed. Springtrap smirked and pulled out another cigarette. Bonnie leaned against the wall as he lit the cigarette.

"Ya know," he said, "Toy Chica and I are dating now."

"What did you just say," Bonnie growled.

Springtrap smirked at him. He knew that Bonnie likes Toy Chica and he would do anything to screw him over. Springtrap did think that Toy Chica was pretty cute but she was throwing herself at Bonnie instead of him. So he decided to ruin any chance they had at being with each other just to screw with Bonnie.

"It's the truth," he said.

"You're lying," said Bonnie," Toy Chica would never go for a guy like you."

"You had your shot with her Bonnie but now she's found someone better. I think I'll make her a woman tonight."

Bonnie ran toward him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. Springtrap smirked at him. Bonnie was going to punch him but stopped.

"Did I strike a nerve," said Springtrap, "or are you just…"

Bonnie's fist connected with his face. Springtrap fell onto the floor. Bonnie glared at him. He didn't feel like working today. He told the manager that he felt ill and asked for the day off. The manager agreed and let him leave. Bonnie walked down the road. He knew where Toy Chica lived since he had driven her home before.

He hoped onto his motorcycle and rode down the street. He got to her house and went to knock on the door but stopped. If this was true then he had to hear it from her but what if she thought that he was weird then he couldn't do it.

"Damn it Springtrap," he cursed under his breath.

#

It was the next week and Toy Chica was working the same shift as Bonnie that week. She was glad that she wasn't going to see Springtrap but she felt awkward working with Bonnie. She walked into the store and went to the lounge. She opened the door and saw Bonnie there already for his shift. She looked away and walked over to a locker to place her bag inside.

"Hey Bonnie," she said.

He just nodded to her. She noticed that he was acting strange. Maybe something happened with his girlfriend. She closed the locker and walked out to start her job. She worked her usual six hours and left the store. She saw Bonnie sitting on his motorcycle but it wasn't on. She looked at him sadly before walking away. She stopped when a hand grabbed her wrist. She turned to see Bonnie standing there.

"We need to talk," he said.

"Bonnie let go…"

"Are you dating Springtrap?"

"What?! No! Me and Springtrap?! No! Never!"

"So he was lying," he growled.

"Wait why are you asking me that? What about your girlfriend?"

"My what?"

"Springtrap said that you have a girlfriend."

"No I don't."

"Wait he lied?"

"Yeah he does that, is that why you've been avoiding me?'

"Well yeah, I just don't want to..."

"That damn Springtrap."

Bonnie pulled her toward him. She cried out as she fell forward into his chest. She blushed and tried to move but he held her there. she looked up at him confused. He looked down at her with a loving glaze.

"Bonnie…?"

He kissed her lips. She stood there shocked but relaxed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her eyes closed as she moaned in pleasure. She never knew a kiss could feel this good. They pulled away for air and stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you Toy Chica," he said.

"I love you too Bonnie," she replied.

They kissed again. This was the start of a beautiful romantic. For the rest of the week; Toy Chica was in heaven. Bonnie and she worked the rest of the week. They would meet in the lounge room to kiss and spend their breaks together. during the weeks they weren't working together Bonnie would pick her up from work just so they could spend more time together. Toy Chica stepped out of the store and saw him sitting there waiting for her.

"Hey cutie," she said.

"Hey angel," he replied.

She walked over and kissed his cheek. He held out a helmet for her. She put it on and climbed onto the bike. She wrapped her arms around his waist. He started the engine and took off. They rode down the road. Toy Chica placed her head onto his back and closed her eyes. She smiled as they went down the main road. It was moments like these that she looked forward to every day she could. Bonnie turned onto her street.

#

Bonnie sat on his bike waiting for Toy Chica's shift to end. It was the weekend and she was getting off at noon. He had planned to take her out for lunch. He checked his watch. It was almost noon now. He heard his cell phone go off. He pulled it out and checked the caller ID; it was his best friend Foxy.

"Hey Foxy what's up bud," he asked.

"Hey bud," said Foxy, "ya busy?"

"I'm waiting for my girlfriend to get off work."

"Wait that girl you were telling me about?"

"That's the one, I'll introduce you to her some time."

"You better, well I was calling to see if you wanted to hang out but I guess your girl comes first. That's man I would do the same for Mangle too."

"Thanks man I'll see ya around."

"Later dude."

He hung up the phone. He heard footsteps walking toward him. He smiled thinking that it was Toy Chica getting off work. He turned around but it wasn't Toy Chica. A figure stood there waving at him. Bonnie recognized this figure. He was about to say something but felt something sharp pierced through his gut. He fell forward off the bike. Blood poured out from the wound. The figure walked away laughing.

#

Toy Chica came out of the store and gasped when she saw Bonnie lying on the ground bleeding. She ran to his side calling out his name. The other employees came out when they heard her screams. They saw Bonnie lying there bleeding out on the ground. Someone called for an ambulance. Toy Chica held him into her arms trying to stop the bleeding while tears fell from her face. The ambulance came and took Bonnie away.

Toy Chica sat there in tears watching as they drove off. She held her hands over her heart that was breaking in two. One of the other employees tried to comfort her. The police came onto the scene and searched the area. Video cameras caught the whole stabbing on tape. It was Springtrap. They chased him down to an abandoned warehouse. They found a rape kit in his car. He had planned on killing Bonnie and taking Toy Chica to rape her.

He was arrested on the spot and questioned about the attack. He wasn't afraid to let it out that he did stab Bonnie but only to scare him off. Springtrap had a twisted obsession with Toy Chica and saw Bonnie as a threat that needed to be removed. Bonnie's family filed charges against him for the stabbing of their son. Toy Chica sat at Bonnie's hospital bed holding his hand. She had been stopping by every day after work or school but when she didn't work or go to school she spent the whole day at the hospital.

She had met Bonnie's best friend Foxy that way. She had learned that he and Mangle; her best friend had been dating for a week now. She knew that Mangle had a boyfriend but never knew that he would be her boyfriend's best friend. Foxy sat there across the room watching the sleeping Bonnie. Toy Chica squeezed his hand.

"I'm getting hungry," said Foxy, "you want anything?"

"No thanks Foxy," she replied.

"Okay I'll be right back."

He left the room. Toy Chica glanced down at Bonnie's face. She leaned forward and kissed his lips. She sat on the bed and lied down beside him. She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled to him. She closed her eyes and was about to draft off to sleep when she felt something touch her cheek. She opened her eyes and saw Bonnie lying there looking at her. Tears fell down her face as she hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh Bonnie," she said, "I thought I've lost you."

"I'm not going anywhere," he said.

They kissed. Foxy stepped into the room but stepped back out when he saw them kissing. Bonnie pulled her close to his chest. They pulled away for air and stared into each other's eyes. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I love you Toy Chica," he said.

"I love you too Bonnie," she replied.

#

The end.


End file.
